


Thanks Simon

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Goodbye Stacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Simon

this is a companion piece to Goodbye Stacey completely and totally rated G 

disclaimer:Jim and Blair belong to each other...er, I meant they belong to Pet Fly Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

## Thanks Simon

(missing scene for Sleeping Beauty)  
by Summer Rain  


They had driven around for a while before going to the cafe. Jim sat with Simon drinking coffee. He wondered idly if Blair had run into any traffic while taking Stacey to the airport. Blair. Why was it that all of his thoughts lately seemed to center around Blair? 

Simon watched as Jim sighed into his coffee. Again. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips pretending to take a sip so that he could hide his smile in the cup. Jim had it bad. He had never seen Jim this lovestruck before. 

Jim seemed to realize that Simon had stopped talking, he shook his head chagrined when he saw Simon looking at him in amusement. The small smile turned into a huge grin. 

"What?" Jim asked suspiciously. 

"Why don't you just tell him Jimbo?" Simon asked. 

"Wha.." Jim began, he cleared his throat and tried again "What are you talking about Simon? Tell who, what?" 

Simon didn't answer he just sat there staring at Jim a smirk on his face as if daring Jim to try to lie to him. 

Jim looked around the room before letting out another sigh. He slumped into the chair. 

"I can't Simon" 

"Why not, do you think Blair doesn't feel the same way?" 

"I don't know Simon, sometimes I see him looking at me..." Jim shook his head "Maybe I'm just imagining it" 

"Well you will never know unless you tell him Jim. Get it all out into the open" Simon said softly. 

"What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he is so disgusted he walks out right then and there?" Jim said miserably closing his eyes at the thought. 

Simon leaned forward in the seat looking at Jim until Jim's eyes opened back up to meet Simon's gaze. 

"Jim, I think Sandburg does love you. But even if he doesn't care for you I do know that he would not be disgusted by your love for him and he would never leave you. He could no more leave you than you could leave him Jim." 

They sat quietly for a few more minutes before getting up to leave. Simon drove Jim back home, glancing over periodically at Jim who appeared to be deep in thought. When they reached Jim's building he even said goodbye to Jim quietly trying not to disturb Jim's thoughts. 

Jim began to walk away before turning back to Simon for a moment. "Thanks Simon" he said before turning back to the building. 

Jim reached the loft listening before opening the door. Blair wasn't home yet. He sat at the table with the book he had been about to read pre-Stacey. He stared at the words not even reading, all of his thoughts centered on Blair. 

He was so into his thoughts that it took him a moment to register that Blair had arrived. His heart dropped when he asked Blair what was wrong and Blair couldn't answer. 

As Blair approached the table and sat down the increase in Blair's heartbeat registered with Jim. He was so beautiful. Jim wondered if Blair even realized that he was beautiful, had he ever been told so. Could he ever tell him. 

He put the book down to show Blair that he had his total attention. Blair looked up, eyes meeting his eyes saying "Jim we need to talk" 

Jim looked into Blair eyes and his breath caught. There was no mistaking the look in those eyes. Blair's eyes were the mirror to his soul and right now they told of Blair's love for Jim. *Jim we need to talk* he suddenly knew what Blair wanted to talk about. 

"Yes Blair. I think we do" Jim said as he reached across the table halfway and held out his hands to Blair. "I love you Blair" 

Blair looked at the hands for a moment shyly before looking up at Jim, the shy grin turning into a stunning smile. 

"I love you too, Jim" Blair said, reaching forward the rest of the way to place his hands in Jim's. 

They both looked down at their joined hands for a moment before looking back up to meet each other's gaze. All clouds of doubt had disappeared from their gaze. Only the love remained.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
